The invention relates to a resin composition based on a polyester resin, an amino resin and an epoxy resin.
Such resin composition is already known from European patent EP-B-150476. This patent publication describes a resin composition based on a hydroxyl-functional polyester resin, an amino resin and an epoxy resin, which is used as binding agent for interior can coatings in the food industry.
A disadvantage of this resin composition is that can coatings based on such resin compositions have insufficient resistance to lactic acid.